


Reuni

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reunions, Romance, School Reunion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Reuni itu ajang yang buruk bagi yang sudah berpasangan. Namun, siapa bilang baik untuk para jomblo?





	Reuni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

.

.

.

_Reuni tujuh tahunnya generasi ketujuh SMA Vocaloid!  
Hadiri, yuk! Sabtu depan; 7 pm; Aula SMA Vokagaoka; pakaian formal. Ada doorprize, loh!_

Rana mendesah pelan membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Setelah sekian tahun melalui dunia pascasekolah tanpa reuni dengan teman lama, akhirnya diadakan juga ajang kumpul-kumpul ini. Bukan sesuatu yang Rana tunggu-tunggu, sayangnya.

Rasanya malas saja bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lama yang akan sibuk memamerkan kesibukan dan kekayaan yang sudah diperoleh. Rana yang hanya seorang konsultan data sekaligus penulis lepas mau membanggakan apa? Ah, dia juga malas membanggakan diri, sih.

Rasanya malas juga bertemu dengan mereka yang sudah berpacaran, bertunangan, berumah tangga, atau bahkan beranak. Lebih parah lagi, mereka yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak kedua atau ketiga. Rana yang masih setia menjalani hidup seorang diri mau membanggakan siapa? Ah, dia juga malas membanggakan seseorang, sih.

"Loh? Rana masih sendiri aja, nih?"

"Kapan gandeng suami, Ran? Aku udah hamil anak kedua, loh!"

"Oh? Masih kerja mandiri? Biasanya yang kerja mandiri itu susah jodoh, loh."

"Masih jomblo aja? Kamu kurang bersosialisasi kali makanya gak dapet jodoh mulu."

... yah, Rana bisa membayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan itu muncul saat reuni nanti. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menanggapi semua itu dengan senyuman penuh ketabahan hati, tapi Rana tidak mau sabar saat ini.

Ia akan berontak.

.

Trik pertama untuk tampil baik di acara reuni tentunya adalah berpakaian sesuai tema. Tidak cukup sekadar sesuai tema, pakaian itu harus "wah". Itu sebabnya kini Rana ada di H&V, sebuah butik ternama dengan harga yang tidak kira-kira, untuk membeli sehelai gaun demi penampilan "wah"-nya di reuni nanti.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Rana menginjakkan kaki di butik semewah ini. Selain karena tidak punya uang berlimpah, Rana juga bukan tipikal perempuan pecinta gaun. Utamanya sih karena uangnya terbatas untuk membayar sewa apartemen―sekarang saja dia nyaris sesak napas hanya dengan melihat label harganya.

 _Ini demi imej yang lebih baik_ , batin Rana sambil menangis dalam hati. Ia putuskan untuk membeli sebuah gaun selutut tanpa lengan yang harganya masih terjangkau isi dompet. Untung saja belakangan ini ia rajin menyisihkan uangnya tidak untuk beli micin banyak-banyak.

"Loh? Rana?"

Rana membatu. Kenapa ada seseorang yang mengenalinya di saat dia sedang beli baju untuk reuni begini, sih?

"Kebetulan banget ketemu di sini! Belanja buat reuni, nih?"

Perlahan, Rana menoleh―keberaniannya untuk mengetahui sosok asli si pembicara akhirnya muncul. Awalnya ia kira si pembicara itu adalah salah satu dari teman perempuan seangkatannya yang dulu tergabung dalam jajaran manusia populer. Eh, tidak tahunya ...

"Rana? Kok bengong?" Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Aku otomatis mengerjap. "Loh? Nggak bengong, ya?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru, mantannya semasa SMA dulu.

"Rana?"

"K-Ki-Ki-Kiyo!" Buru-buru Rana terkekeh guna menutupi kegugupannya. "Ha-ha, duuuh, kebetulan banget ketemu kamu di sini! I-iya nih habis belanja, biasalaaah, nggak ada stok baju di rumah, hehe. K-kamu sendiri? Belanja juga?"

"Iya, beli jas," jawab Kiyoteru diiringi tawa pelan. "Kamu itu masih aja gampang dibikin kaget."

"Aah ... ha-ha-ha ..." Rana menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Salah tingkah. "Udah kebiasaan sih, mau digimanain lagi? He-he."

Sebagai respons atas jawaban Rana, Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Habis ini mau ke mana lagi, Ran? Lanjut belanja?"

"O-oh? Nggak, laaah." Rana mengibaskan tangan kanannya beberapa kali. "Kamu pikir aku sekaya apa, Yo? Beli baju satu ini aja udah engap-engapan."

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Siapa tahu dibeliin sama pacar?"

Spontan Rana merengut. "Nyindir yang jomblo ya, mentang-mentang udah ada yang punya."

"Siapa yang 'udah ada yang punya'?" Kiyoteru mendengus pelan, geli. "Aku jomblo, Ran."

Rana mengerjap. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"... aku gak paham sama pertanyaannya."

"Kenapa jomblo?"

"Karena gak pacaran?"

"... iya, oke, terserah."

"Eh, jangan ngambek!" ujar Kiyoteru sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Jawaban tadi bercanda, tapi jomblonya beneran, kok."

Mendengar kalimat menghibur itu otomatis Rana tertawa. "Cukup tentang jomblo. Gimana kalo kita bayar dulu belanjaan masing-masing?"

Kiyoteru melirik barang yang dibawanya, lalu ia melirik barang yang dibawa Rana. "Setuju. Habis itu ngopi, ya."

Rana mengerutkan dahi. "Satu, itu bukan pertanyaan. Dua, aku gak suka kopi."

"Satu, itu ajakan setengah memaksa. Dua, kafenya jual teh juga."

Rana sukses terhasut. "Oke."

.

"Baju yang kamu beli tadi ... kamu sekarang dandan, ya," komentar Kiyoteru sesaat setelah menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Waktu  _prom_  kelulusan, aku ingat kamu menolak pake gaun. Akhirnya kamu cuma pake blus sama celana."

Rana mendengus geli. "Sementara kamu pake setelan jas lengkap sama dasi kupu-kupu dan pantofel mengkilat, aku berasa kebanting."

Kiyoteru tergelak puas. "Lagian, siapa suruh ogah pake gaun?"

Rana dan Kiyoteru, mantan sepasang kekasih saat SMA yang tidak sengaja bertemu saat sedang berbelanja pakaian untuk reuni, kini berakhir di sebuah kafe dekat H&V tadi. Keduanya mengobrol santai, bernostalgia, seolah lupa bahwa dulu pernah menjalani bagian terpahit dari sebuah hubungan. Toh, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu juga sejak mereka putus.

"Jadi ... udah lulus, 'kan?" tanya Rana―yang bertanya tahu pertanyaannya konyol. Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Kerja di mana sekarang?"

"Di Universitas Vokka, jadi dosen," jawab Kiyoteru santai. "Lagi tesis, habis itu mau langsung lanjut ngambil gelar doktor."

Rana mengerjap beberapa kali―dan cepat. "Jadi kelar tesis langsung lanjut disertasi?"

"Gak seekstrem itu, sih. Emang target dua delapan udah doktor, tapi―"

"Hebat banget!" potong Rana. Matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya berekspresi segala macam. "Aku tahu kamu jenius tapi aku nggak tahu kalau ngedenger prestasi kamu langsung bikin aku syok begini."

"Biasa aja kali," balas Kiyoteru geli. "Kamu sendiri gimana?"

Rana mengangkat dagunya. "Kamu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang master."

Kiyoteru membelalak. "Serius?"

Perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku wisuda dua bulan lalu."

"Jadi sekarang kamu udah kerja?" tanya Kiyoteru antusias. Rana mengangguk. Oke, giliran Kiyoteru yang menginterogasinya sekarang. "Di mana?"

"Buka konsultan sendiri," jawab Rana. "Dan penulis lepas yang bener-bener lepas. Nulis cerpen, artikel, opini, novel, apa pun yang bisa kutulis, aku tulis."

"Wah." Kiyoteru mendecak kagum. "Nggak terikat sama orang lain. Bener-bener lahan basah buat sendiri, ya."

Rana tergelak. "Enak aja lahan basah! Aku kerja keras, tahu!"

"Percaya deh, percaya," balas Kiyoteru diiringi tawa. "Rana dari dulu emang gitu, kok."

Rana membalas dengan senyum seadanya sebelum kembali menyesap teh yang sudah separuh ia minum.

Konversasi terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat, baik Rana maupun Kiyoteru tidak ada yang membuka topik obrolan baru. Rana masih menikmati rasa manis dan harum lemon dari teh yang ia minum sementara Kiyoteru berkutat sejenak dengan ponsel karena ada surel penting yang harus ia balas.

"Ran."

"Hm?"

"Nanti dateng reuni sendiri?"

Rana mengerjap heran. "Maksudnya gimana?"

"Bukannya pertanyaanku udah jelas, ya?"

"Jelas sih, tapi 'sendiri' di sini konteksnya gimana dulu?"

"Gitu." Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tanpa pasangan―temen, pacar, tunangan, suami, terserah."

Sebal, Rana mendengus. "Ngehina, ya?"

"Yah, siapa tahu ternyata kamu dijodohin sama orang tuamu dengan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang bakal dateng pas malam reuni, 'kan?"

"Cih." Rana mendecih mendengar kalimat Kiyoteru, dilanjutkan dengan tawa. "Jelas nggak."

"Bercanda." Kiyoteru ikut tertawa. "Siapa tahu kamu janjian sama temen lama buat dateng bareng, gitu. Teto atau Luka, mungkin?"

"Oh, nggak," geleng Rana pelan. "Aku bakal sendiri. Kenapa emang?"

"Cuma kepikiran aja, berhubung kita berdua sama-sama pergi sendiri ..." Kiyoteru menatap mata gadis di hadapannya. "Kenapa kita gak pergi berdua aja?"

Rana mengerjap berkali-kali. "H-hah?"

Trik kedua untuk tampil baik di acara reuni adalah dengan membawa pasangan. Pasangan bukan sekadar pasangan, harus yang berkualitas tinggi. Reuni, selain sarana temu kangen, adalah ajang pamer pasangan. Semakin tinggi gunung yang pernah didaki pasanganmu, semakin baik. Semakin sering pasanganmu muncul di televisi, semakin baik. Semakin tinggi jabatan pasanganmu di perusahaannya, semakin baik. Namun bagi Rana yang menjomblo setelah putus dengan Kiyoteru pascakelulusan SMA, minimalnya bisa datang membawa pasangan juga hal yang baik.

Lalu siapa yang mengira mantannya itu malah mengajaknya pergi bersama ke acara reuni?

"Iya, pergi berdua," ulang Kiyoteru ringan. Rana heran, lelaki ini tidak menangkap alasan keterkejutan Rana apa? Dan apa dia sudah melupakan masa lalu mereka? "Aku jemput kamu di rumahmu, nanti―"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen," potong Rana geli, berniat mengerjai Kiyoteru dengan meralat sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Ya udah, aku jemput kamu di apartemenmu," ralat Kiyoteru cepat. Wajahnya kentara sekali geli dengan kalimat Rana. "Terus nanti kita dateng ke reuni bareng. Lebih enak daripada dateng sendiri, 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi ..." Rana mengerutkan dahi, khawatir. "Gak apa-apa, nih?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Yaa ... gitu."

"Kenapa?"

Rana bungkam. Masa dia dengan polosnya harus bilang, "Emangnya kamu gak ngerasa aneh gitu pergi berdua sama mantan yang udah gak ketemu—bahkan gak kontak—selama tujuh tahun?"

"Kenapa mesti aneh?"

Cepat-cepat Rana menoleh. "Tadi aku ngomong?"

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Emangnya salah gitu ngajak mantan pergi bareng? Bisa aja modus karena mau balikan, 'kan?"

Rana menyipitkan matanya. "Yo―"

"Bukan berarti aku mau balikan," potong Kiyoteru cepat-cepat dengan wajah panik. "Itu cuma ... kemungkinan yang ada, bukan kepastian."

Yah, padahal Rana sudah senang. Perempuan itu memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. "Iya, paham, kok."

"Jadi gimana? Mau bareng?"

Rana mengangkat dagunya seolah menantang. "Kenapa harus nggak mau?"

.

Rana harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sok jago lantaran menerima ajakan Kiyoteru tanpa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, kenapa sih dia harus sok-sokan menerima ajakan Kiyoteru padahal begitu melihat muka laki-laki itu saja jantungnya sudah berdebum tidak jelas seperti ini?

 _Oh iya, imej buat reuni_ , batin Rana. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sengaja digerai untuk acara malam ini. Oke, mungkin dia tampak aneh dengan rambut kelewat panjang dan gaun pendek yang ditemani  _stocking_ , tapi gaun yang ia beli ini tidak bagus dipadukan dengan rambut dikepang. Rana sudah mencobanya tadi dan hasilnya super berantakan.

Hari ini adalah hari reuni angkatannya semasa SMA. Dan seperti yang sudah dibahas dengan Kiyoteru, mantannya, saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan saat berbelanja, mereka akan datang bersama ke acara reuni. Dan seperti janji lelaki itu, Kiyoteru akan datang menjemput Rana pukul setengah tujuh.

Dan sekarang sudah setengah tujuh.

"Haha, untung nggak dandan jadi bisa beres cepet, haha," gumam Rana kepada diri sendiri sambil mengambil tas kecilnya di atas sofa. Entah apa yang dia harapkan dari ucapannya kepada diri sendiri itu; rasa tenang karena dia hanya perlu menunggu Kiyoteru menjemputnya, rasa bangga karena dipuji oleh diri sendiri, atau justru rasa rendah diri karena merasa pantulannya di cermin tidak sebaik yang ia harapkan.

Setelah memastikan seluruh lampu sudah dimatikan dan kabel-kabel listrik sudah dicabut, Rana mengunci apartemennya dan bergegas turun ke lantai dasar. Apartemen yang Rana tinggali sama sekali bukan apartemen mewah yang bangunannya mencapai puluhan lantai. Apartemennya hanyalah sebuah rumah tingkat satu berukuran besar yang satu lantainya berisi tiga kamar. Saat ini, Rana menempati kamar ketiga di lantai dua.

Perempuan itu tiba di lantai dasar, dan rupanya Kiyoteru sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan untuk menunggu.

"Loh? Digerai?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama Kiyoteru yang diucapkan lelaki itu kepada Rana.

Rana tersenyum kecut. "Aneh, ya?"

"Nggak sama sekali," geleng lelaki itu cepat. "Bagus, kok. Cuma nggak biasa aja liatnya."

"Makasih," kekeh Rana pelan. "Jalan langsung?"

"Yuk."

.

"Rana dan Kiyo, tuh!"

"Hah? Masih lanjut mereka?"

"Awet banget ya kalian! Jangan-jangan malah udah tunangan?"

Rana tidak menyalahkan kesimpulan yang diambil teman-teman SMA-nya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak masuk gedung, entah mengapa Kiyoteru selalu menggenggam tangannya seolah mereka memang  _benar-benar_  pacaran. Padahal, hei, mereka kan hanya pergi bersama sebagai teman!

Lebih anehnya lagi, Kiyoteru tidak berusaha meluruskan bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Diam-diam Rana senang sih dengan kondisi ini, cuma malunya itu loh, tidak tahan.

Setelah membuat kehebohan di dalam gedung selama beberapa menit, barulah Kiyoteru melepaskan genggamannya. Dia akan bergabung dengan teman-teman OSIS-nya lalu ke klub buku, dia bilang. Rana akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Teto dan Luka. Di perjalanan menuju gedung tadi Rana sempat mengirim pesan kepada mereka, dan keduanya bilang sudah sampai.

"Rana!"

Rana kenal suara itu. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badan dan membalas, "Teto!"

Gadis bersurai merah itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Rana dan memeluknya erat. Rana balas memeluk sambil tertawa saat Teto berkata, "Hwee! Aku kangen!"

"Aku juga, kok," ucap Rana geli. "Udah lama banget gak ketemu, ya!"

"Iya, nih!" Teto melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendengus. "Sejak kamu S2 tuh kamu jadi makin susah diajak ketemuan! Eh, sekarang udah lulus, 'kan?"

"Udah, dong." Rana berujar bangga. Keduanya tergelak pelan. "Maaf, To, emang nyusun tesis kemarin itu capek banget jadi kalo gabut aku lebih milih buat tidur ketimbang jalan-jalan."

"Gak apa-apa, aku ngerti kok," jawab Teto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya. Rana mengerutkan dahi. "Ralat, aku nggak ngerti gimana sulitnya tesis karena aku gak ngambil, tapi aku bisa ngertiin kamu yang capek jadi gak mau pergi."

Rana terkikik. "Makasih."

Teto mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu gak dateng sendiri."

Mata Teto mengarah ke kanan, membuat Rana ikut menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Ia melihat Kiyoteru sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di OSIS dulu. Rana dapat mengenali sang ketua yang tidak ia ingat namanya siapa.

"Jadi?" Teto menyipitkan mata. Fokus Rana berpindah. "Bukannya kalian udah—"

"Gimana kalo kita cari Luka dulu baru aku cerita biar sekalian?" potong Rana cepat. "Aku yakin kalo ketemu dia juga aku pasti bakalan ditanya hal yang sama, jadi mending sekalian."

"Masih jago ngeramal rupanya," komentar Teto diiringi tawa. Rana ikut tergelak. "Ya udah, ayo kita cari. Si kepo satu itu juga pasti pingin tau."

"Si kepo satu itu udah ada di deket kalian, tau."

Teto dan Rana spontan menoleh ke sumber suara yang memancarkan aura membunuh itu. "LUKAA!"

Luka mendengus pelan. Dengusannya diiringi tawa. "Oke,  _fine_ , jadi selama ini aku cuma 'si kepo satu itu' di mata kalian. Makasih buat pertemanan kita, aku pergi sekarang."

"Ih, pundung." Rana menahan lengan Luka sekaligus menahan tawa. "Itu julukan kesayangan, Bu, bukan hinaan."

"Tau nih, Luk, sensi amat." Teto melirik ke kanan dan kiri. "Gakupo mana, Luk? Tadi dateng nganter, 'kan?"

"Keluar buat ngopi di kafe depan karena males kenalan sama orang-orang kepo di sini," jawab Luka sambil menunjuk arah dengan kepalanya. "Aku habis dari klub paduan suara, terus nggak sengaja liat kalian. Kamu sendiri, To? Piko mana? Gak ikut?"

"Lagi dinas," balas Teto sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Ke luar kota. Anak terpaksa kutitip di ibuku dulu, mau gimana lagi habisnya."

"Yah, kalo udah dinas emang susah urusannya." Luka melirik Rana. "Kalo kamu? Gimana ceritanya bisa balikan sama si Kiyoteru?"

Rana menghela napas. "Makanya kita nyari kamu juga, Luk, aku mau cerita."

"Oh, oke." Luka memasang wajah serius. "Silakan dimulai, atau dilanjut?"

.

Rana pulang dari reuni bersama Kiyoteru, lagi. Sejak tadi banyak yang mempertanyakan hubungan mereka—bahkan ada yang sampai meminta dikirimi undangan segala—tetapi baik Rana maupun Kiyoteru hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil yang ambigu. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka baik klarifikasi kepada kenyataan atau harapan teman-teman mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Rana terus memikirkan perkataan Teto dan Luka. Seluruh kejadian bersama Kiyoteru yang terlalu mendadak ini juga membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung. Teto bilang mungkin saja sebenarnya selama ini Kiyoteru memang berharap hubungan mereka kembali, tetapi tidak berani mengungkap. Sementara itu, Luka bilang Kiyoteru hanya memanfaatkan situasi dan sebaiknya Rana tidak berharap lebih karena setelah reuni, Luka yakin seratus persen bahwa keduanya akan kembali menjadi orang asing. Teto dan Luka tidak bisa menyatukan pendapat mereka, itu sebabnya kini Rana bingung setengah mati.

"Tadi ketemu Teto sama Luka, Ran?" Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru bertanya sambil menyetir. Rupanya mereka tengah tiba di persimpangan dan lampu sedang menyala merah. Pantas saja Kiyoteru berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Ah, iya," balas Rana sambil mengangguk.

"Rame?"

"Biasalah, ibu-ibu itu." Rana tergelak. "Selalu ada aja yang bisa dijadiin bahan obrolan."

"Ibu-ibu?"

"Iya, mereka—"

"Ah, iya, mereka udah nikah dua-duanya." Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik. "Kalo kamu kapan, Ran?"

Rana mendengus. "Bahas apa pun selain itu, bisa?"

"Aduh, sensitif, ya?" balas Kiyoteru sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Maaf, maaf. Jawab aja berdasarkan harapanmu, aku nggak akan menghina, kok."

"Harapan? Secepatnya," jawab Rana sambil membuang muka. "Tapi realita nggak seindah ekspektasi. Kamu bisa liat tadi, gak ada pangeran dari negeri antah-berantah yang dijodohkan orang tuaku denganku."

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil. "Masih inget rupanya."

"Soalnya itu imajinasi ter ... apa ya, tergila yang pernah aku denger." Rana ikut tertawa. "Pangeran? Dari negeri antah-berantah?  _Please_."

"Walau bukan pangeran dari negeri antah-berantah, seenggaknya kan dia dateng pas malam reuni, Ran."

Rana menoleh cepat. "Hah? Siapa?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab. Lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau, itu berarti Kiyoteru akan kembali ke mode perhatikan-jalan-agar-selamatnya. Rana tidak bisa mengajaknya mengobrol hingga mereka berhenti lagi.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak bertemu dengan persimpangan berlampu merah lagi hingga mobil Kiyoteru tiba di depan apartemen Rana.

"Udah nyampe," ucap Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat rem tangan mobilnya. "Gak aku anter ke depan kamar ... gak apa-apa?"

"Gak apa-apa," angguk Rana. "Cuma masih penasaran sama yang dateng tadi aja. Emangnya siapa?"

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Nggak sadar emang?"

"Cowok sebegitu banyak gimana bisa aku sadar satu orang?"

"Yang berinteraksi sama kamu kan gak banyak, Ran."

"Iya, sih. Cuma ..." Rana terdiam. Matanya menatap Kiyoteru horor. "Cuma sama—"

_Cuma sama Kiyo._

"Masuk, gih. Udah malem," potong Kiyoteru. Ia melirik ke belakang. "Ada mobil lagi, nanti aku diklakson karena nggak cepet-cepet jalan."

Rana terkekeh kaku. " _Bye_ , Kiyo. Makasih buat malem ini."

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Makasih juga."

Rana turun dari mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya. Kiyoteru membalas singkat sebelum kembali melajukan mobil. Setelah mobil Kiyoteru benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, barulah Rana berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sudah sepi, sepertinya sebagian besar orang sudah tidur. Hanya ada tetangganya yang menempati kamar ketiga di lantai satu, datang bersamaan dengannya tadi.

"Baru pulang, Ran?" sapa tetangganya dengan senyum. "Habis dari mana?"

"Reuni," senyum Rana kecil. "Haku sendiri? Baru pulang kerja?"

"Ah, nggak, ada acara makan-makan dulu soalnya salah seorang rekan kerja kantorku mau tunangan," jawab Haku. "Tapi orangnya pergi duluan, ada perlu katanya. Jadilah kami sambung minum-minum, makanya aku baru pulang tengah malem begini."

"Ooh." Rana mengangguk. "Kalo gitu, aku ke atas ya, Haku."

"Yap. Oh ya, omong-omong," Mata Haku menyipit, "tadi kamu dianter pulang sama tunanganmu?"

"Hah?" Rana mengernyit. "Bukan, kok."

"Oh, mirip doang kali, ya." Haku mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kirain aku tadi kamu dianter pulang sama Kiyoteru, temen kerjaku yang tunangan itu."

Rana mematung. "Haku ... kerja dimana, sih?"

"Universitas Vokka, 'kan? Aku bagian administrasi," jawab Haku heran. "Kamu lupa?"

"Eh ... oh, iya." Rana menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mulai khawatir. "Temenmu yang tunangan itu ... tau gak tunangannya siapa?"

"Nggak, lah," balas Haku geli. "Tapi dia sempet singgung sedikit soal ... mantan pas SMA, gitu?"

_... sialsialsial._

"Rana, aku ngantuk. Duluan, ya!"

"Ah, iya!" balas Rana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Haku balas melambai sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sedangkan Rana?

Dia tidak habis pikir apakah benar memang Kiyoteru dijodohkan dengannya atau tidak.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Draf lama akhirnya kelar, yeay! XDD
> 
> Ini ceritanya melenceng dari niat awal orz tapi asyik kan, ehe, jadi _another mystery to solve_ gitu~ /G
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
